Report 764
Report #764 Skillset: Shamanism Skill: New Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Feb 2012 Furies' Decision: We will look into implementing solution 1, though with slightly greater restrictions. Problem: Currently, to enable various weather based shamanism effects, the shaman can have to spend up to 25-30 power to alter the weather in their own demesne. The passive effects of the weather itself are on the whole minor, and entirely balanced by the fact that they hit absolutely everyone in the demesne, including the Shaman for all of the weather effects. Manipulating the weather to enable the other Shamanism abilities takes an exorbitant amount of power and time, that often just isn't available. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Create a new skill that allows the shaman to 'imprint' on the weather in the the room they are in for 10p, once a year. Thereafter, they may spend 3-4p when in their own demesne only to shift the weather in that room to their imprinted/'favored' weather pattern. Adjustments away from the preset weather must be made as normal through the Demesne* abilities. Player Comments: ---on 2/7 @ 00:32 writes: I think this is a great idea. Druids are already a power heavy class, and manipulating weather is very costly too, this will relieve the pressure of that quite a bit ---on 2/10 @ 06:27 writes: This sounds like a good idea to make Shamanism abilities more usable. ---on 2/12 @ 18:15 writes: Sounds like an awesome idea to me ---on 2/14 @ 01:22 writes: Yes to this. Druids are a disgustingly power-heavy archetype to play already. ---on 2/14 @ 10:18 writes: Fine by me ---on 2/14 @ 22:00 writes: Yup, supported. ---on 2/17 @ 22:21 writes: Interesting skill. If I'm understanding right then, your imprinting will superimpose the current weather of the location you chose over your meld's? Sounds dicey if you chose some place that had bad winters and calm springs, but understandbly a risk to undertake for convenience purposes. I support the proposal. ---on 2/17 @ 23:25 writes: Could you clarify that, I read it as having the imprint be a static weather pattern with the restriction that it could only be changed once a year. Either seems to be fine with me though. ---on 2/21 @ 21:26 writes: No, it wouldn't be the current weather of the location you chose, it would be the weather of that location at the time you chose it, much more simple. Essentially, you 'memorize' the weather pattern you see before you, and can reproduce that in your demesne at any time. The limit on imprinting is both for thematic reasons (as I see it being you literally taking the weather into your being) and for mechanical reasons, so that you can't zip around with pyramid points to flip-flop your demesne around. ---on 2/23 @ 00:22 writes: I don't know how I feel about the clarification that you permanently set a weather type with this skill based on a location when that location isn't experiencing that effect itself. I can see the ability directly mirroring a given location's climate, but memorizing a climate that isn't in effect afterward, not so much. ---on 2/23 @ 16:22 writes: Sounds, good. ---on 2/23 @ 22:16 writes: Viynain, I don't really understand. The RP-thematics/AB file I envisioned for this skillset runs something like this: "The shaman is so in tune with the weather that the climate marks their very spirit. At home in their own climate, the shaman learns to bring the weather they feel blowing in their soul out into reality, in the demesne they control." I'll leave the specifics up to admins, but there are pretty easy tie-ins with the trances here (seeing the threads of past/present/future that run through people) and there is a precedent for 'soul affecting' abilities in transmigration. I don't understand how you'd be connecting two separate places or sensing the weather as it currently stands in some far away place to bring it to your demesne, or how that would be more in theme. If you are forcing a distant places current weather scheme on the location, it's more like you're making your demesne balach swamp, which it's not, this seems more... unnatural then expanding the weather that feels the most RIGHT/natural to you out into your demesne. ---on 2/23 @ 22:18 writes: It also seems like it will be many times easier to code my suggestion than having something that mirrors a currently existing weather pattern elsewhere. How would a shaman changing the weather in that place effect the current location? Really, it just seems a lot easier (just save the three variables to the shaman) and more in theme (being in tune to the weather inside you versus being in tune with distant weather, which we can't do anyways) to have you save a setting and call it back up later in the manner I suggested. ---on 2/24 @ 19:16 writes: The thing is a shaman already currently can make his demesne have whatever weather he wants, the point of this skill is to trim down time/power spent etc when setting up their demesne by having a one shot skill to get the appropiate weather they want as opposed to changing it 3+ times to get the same desired effect. That's at least what I understand from it. It already takes more time/energy for a druid to get set up for combat (including changing the weather) than any other class outside normal deffing, this report aims to trim down the power/time spent setting up. ---on 2/29 @ 02:58 writes: Would it be possible to get some kind of ranges or limits on this? IE, it has to be within a certain baseline? Because I am envisioning imprinting to a room in Icewynd with more than +160% movement reduction and being able to instantly plop that over an entire demesne.